Windwalker (artifact)
The Windwalker was a magical artifact of the ancient Rus, who brought it to the eastern parts of Faerun, where their descendants, the Rashemi, continued to use it. Description The artifact itself was an amulet resembling a small, golden dagger, 3 inches long, encased in a rune-carved sheath hung from a chain (also of gold). The runes were in the ancient language of the Rus, and the metal was described as worn and darkened with age. If someone unsheathed the dagger, the hilt twisted off to reveal a tiny chisel, and also that the base of the sheath was hollow. History In distant days, the folk of Rus swept over much of the continent of Faerûn, raiding and pillaging the costal lands. Some bands of Rus took the rivers and traveled inland, making their way across the Anauroch (this was before it became a desert) to the lands now known as Rashemen. Their descendants, who retained some cultural echoes, remained in the country and can still be found there. The Windwalker amulet was created by the Rus to help them cast their ancient form of magic, known as rune lore, and they brought it with them to their new homes. It passed down through generations, eventually coming into the hands of the Wychlaran, who adapted the artifact's enchantment to store the power of another ancient form of magic, one evolved from rune lore, called "Place Magic." Unfortunately, with the passing of time, the knowledge of this power was forgotten. In 1360 DR, the amulet was stolen during a raid led by a group of Red Wizards. This incident happened about the time of another problem, a young berserker named Fyodor, who had become a dangerous threat due to his unpredictable rages. His grandmother, Zofia Othlor, recalled a legend concerning the Windwalker, a possibility that the artifact could store magic and transfer it permanently to the bearer. Thinking that this ability could somehow be used for Fyodor's benefit, she sent him on a quest to recover the amulet. He did find it in 1361 DR, but lost it immediately afterwards to a drow wizard named Nisstyre, whom Fyodor tracked into the Underdark, where the trail went somewhat cold. The amulet itself had come into the hands of one Liriel Baenre (an "atypical drow") by that point, who determined the unique uses she could put the amulet to, and (being fascinated with magic) naturally set out to do just that. She allied herself with Fyodor in an attempt, ultimately, to bring into being a more powerful form of rune magic, one that would allow the use of drow equipment on the surface without degradation, everywhere, and permanently. To activate the magic, she traveled with Fyodor to Ruathym in order to carve a rune into the bark of Yggdrasil's Child. In the process, she was able to control Fyodor's uncontrolled berserker rages. Liriel and Fyodor then traveled to Rashemen to complete Fyodor's quest. Using the power of the Windwalker, Liriel was able to set free the bound spirits, thus returning the land to normal and destroying the Windwalker in the process. Appearance Starlight & Shadows trilogy # Daughter of the Drow # Tangled Webs # Windwalker References de:Windwalker (Artifact) Category:Greater artifacts Category:Amulets Category:Items Category:Items from Faerûn